White wings
by echochaos
Summary: Ludwig's town is attacked as an act of war. the dragons burned the whole place to the ground. Ludwig is saved by a man with the same eyes as one of the dragons he saw. this man has white hair and red eyes. Gilbert decides to take the small boy with him and that starts there journey. Germanyxprussia germancest eventually
1. Chapter 1

In this world there are humans and there are dragons. A never ending war has been on going since as long as anyone can remember, but no one seems to know what started it all. Many theories can be heard in every town square, each more farfetched then the last. The only thing that is known for sure is the fact that the war is still continuing.

A time of a fairly quiet truce has fallen upon the two races as of late. They both were attempting to restore what had been destroyed after the last great battle, bodies still being moved to grave sites, many of which nameless in there untimely death. Human and dragon alike are getting tired. The numbers are dwindling. Both know this, but one is as stubborn as the other, neither will give up.

Blood splatters the countryside of this once noble country, from the western mountains, High Ascendance, to the ocean, Antonio's Binding.

There are a few little towns here and there; the dragons living in the mountains or forests out of sight. Western Path is an easily overlooked town made up of about a hundred people, just enough to keep the town running smoothly. It had old houses, most built by hand in the past 3 generations. It wasn't all that old. In fact it had been built as an out posting for those crossing the mountains and those slayers trying to kill off the herds. Western Path had everything they needed, a market, a smith, a tanner, a butcher, and various other small venues.

The smith was the largest building in this small town. It belonged to Folkert Beilschmidt. He was a master smith, as skilled in jewelry as he is in weaponry. The man was an impressive sight to behold when it came to his work. He was quiet and strong. His long blond hair always tied back.

His pride and joy was his only son, Ludwig Beilschmidt. The young boy was so very much like his father even at his young age. He'd yet to see his tenth summer, but he was already able to make small items using the forge. He had a dagger that he'd made all by himself. He was always something of a prodigy. His icy blue eyes always held determination.

Ludwig on this day was going to the market for his father. The traders had arrived, but father still needed to finish up his work for the day. He was old enough to go by himself, and the rest of the town knew him. Folkert knew his son would be safe. He'd asked one of his friends to watch over him as well, just to be extra safe. The man was such a worrywart.

Ludwig walked proudly, back straight and shoulders back. He was tall for his age and often mistaken for older. He was wearing a dark tunic with dark leggings. Nothing fancy. He really wasn't one for pretty things, being a very practical child. The other children, save Feliciano, were to put off by many of the things the boy did. He didn't care though. He didn't need the other children. He wanted to work.  
He put his hands inside his pockets, checking yet again to make sure the coins his father had given him where still there. He had been given enough for a hard to find tool his father needed, he honestly forgot what it was called, so he was very frustrated with himself. He knew what it looked like though so he would just have to brose until he found it. He also needed to buy a couple iron ingots. His father had given him a tiny bit extra, telling him to by something for himself probably he'd get himself something sweet. He was a child after all. Regardless of how responsible and grown up he was. Ludwig was also proud that his father trusted him so much and he wasn't about to let the man down. The item would come first. Candy would come later.

He entered the trader's area, filled with happy voices and tents of every color. Items were on display here and there. Ludwig stopped briefly at a few with jewelry and the like with a knowledgeable eye. He was inspecting the craftsmanship. A few he snorted at when he saw how poorly made they were, being rewarded with a few angry glares from the people. It didn't matter. He knew his father could make better than those with his eyes closed and one arm tied around his back. Heck he probably could make better himself. That was a sad thought indeed and caused him to move on. The glares hadn't bothered him in the least.

Ludwig walked on, hoping to find the tool before noon when the temperature would be at its highest. Ludwig always took good care of himself and tried to stay out of direct sunlight for extended periods of time, because of how easily he burned. His skin was pale and his hair a light blond as well, eyes blue, all of which meant he burned very easily. It was a good thing they lived in the shadows of the mountains. The protection though, seeing as they were to the west of town, only helped in the late afternoon. At noon proper, he had no way to keep from getting burned.

He glanced at the sky, seeing that it was still early in the morning. He nodded and set off again. Something tugged at the back of his mind though and as he walked forward, he looked back up at the sky. He could swear he saw something in the distance, in the direction of the mountains. Something that glimmered like gemstones in the sky. He winced and brought his hand up to shield his sight from the bright glinting.

He moved over to one of the people he knew well in town, in fact this was the man that had been sent by his father to watch over him, but Ludwig didn't know that. This man and his father were close friends. His name was a strange one since the man was from the south, his skin a tan color that Ludwig always found equally strange. He lived here with his grandsons, they were twins.

He pointed up at the sky and touched the man's arm, shaking him. "Sir, what is that?" he asked.

The man blinked and looked up at where Ludwig had just pointed. His whole body went ridged and the color drained from his face, leaving him as pale as Ludwig. Ludwig blinked, not understanding.

The man then ran off, barking orders and people started screaming. Everyone was pointing at the sky now and Ludwig felt guilty for the fear he'd inadvertently caused. Ludwig winced and covered his ears when the alarm horn started being blown. People were running and screaming. So many were pointing at the sky. Ludwig could tell that the weird colors in the sky were getting closer.

He looked around, not understanding what was going on or what he should be doing. A woman ran to him and grabbed his arm, speaking quickly and pulled him away. He let her and was surprised when he was led back to his house. She shoved him inside and he walked into the house, not knowing what was going on. "Father?" he called out.

He got no response and looked through the house, finding no one, not even out at the forge. He frowned and walked back outside, the screaming had gotten louder and more urgent by now. Ludwig cried out and stumbled backwards against the wall of his home when he saw the neighbors' house on fire. The flames licking the roof, smoke darkening the sky. The sunny day gone now, replaced with angry storm clouds. The smoke making it darker yet. The fire provided most of the light.

Instantly, though, he had recovered himself and was running over there, he had to help! He couldn't just leave them in there! That was the twin boy's house. The ones that were the only ones remotely nice to him even if he mostly ignored them. The brother, Loviano was a headache sometimes, but he, they, could die!

He ran inside and screamed and called for them, getting weak sounds and found his friend, the younger twin, Feliciano, under rubbish. He strained his muscles, trying to move the beam that had fallen from the ceiling. He cried out in anger when he couldn't make it budge at all.

"Go get grandfather," Feliciano said weakly, trying to put on a brave smile. Ludwig took a few steps back before turning and running, looking for the man he had first pointed out the dragons too. He found him easily, barking orders still, sword in hand and was relieved to see his father at the man's side. His eyes dark, sword drawn and bloodied.

His father scooped him up the second he saw him, relief spread across his face. "Ludwig, my boy, thank all the gods your safe." Ludwig squirmed. He wasn't a child after all and he had to tell the other something of extreme importance. Ludwig grabbed the tanned man's arm then. "Feliciano is stuck! Trapped underneath roof beams!" he said, slipping free of his father.

He started running back to show the man, but got lost when a group of people running swept him away and quickly he ended up trampled and in a bit different part of the city. Actually on the west side now. He looked around tried to make his way back to the man. Feliciano still needed help!

He heard a roar then as something large and white swooped out of the sky. He ducked just in time, eyes wide. Avoiding the creature's claws. He looked back up at the white monster its scales shining a golden orange color from the fire, seeing it's red as blood eyes as it landed on the ground clumsily, its lips curled back to show its razor sharp teeth.

Ludwig stood his ground, taking in this creature. He looked at the leathery wings on its back, the spikes that lined it's spine. He saw the claws and fangs that glistened as did the rest of its body. It stood at the ready, at least as tall as Ludwings house, another roar ripping from its throat. Ludwig felt a sudden realization. A dragon. This had to be a dragon. Of course he knew about the war and about the dragons but they had never done anything! They were a tiny little town in the middle of nowhere! "Go! Leave my village alone! We pose no threat and do not participate in the war!" he growled out at the other, advancing and staring the dragon down.

The creature snorted and shook his head, pulling back. It brought its head back down and stared at Ludwig with one big red eye. It looked to be sizing him up. Ludwig could swear there was amusement in that great crimson eye.

Ludwig glared right back. His small body shaking ever so slightly, something that was not lost on the dragon. Weather the shaking was from anger or fear Ludwig himself couldn't tell.

They stood like this for a while, Ludwig heard screams dying down as roars and bellows covered them with increasing volume. Death was all around the two of them but he didn't let it break his concentration. The fire was spreading, he also knew, but he had to show this dragon he wasn't afraid. Something deep inside him told he had to.

**Brave little one, aren't you?**

Ludwig heard float inside of his head. He heard it internally as he would hear his own voice as he talked. His eyes widened and he didn't understand. He showed a shimmer of fear then. He took a step back and heard a strange hissing sound that started deep in the Dragon's throat.

The dragon leaned forward, snagging Ludwig between his teeth and beat his wings, easily ascending into the sky. He soared above the village, Ludwig screamed and cried out to be released. The only response he got was again that hissing sound. He realized with his anger and fear spiking, that the dragon was laughing at him.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to take deep breaths, his legs kicking in midair, his body thrashing around.

**Calm yourself, now look down. What do you see?**

Ludwig froze when he heard the voice again. He looked at the dragon holding him as he started to slow and beat his wings in a way that caused them to sink slowly in the sky before landing with a thud that shook Ludwig's whole body. It had been very short but the fear in Ludwig had quadrupled and it was obvious. He was no longer able to fend of the shaking.

**What did you see?**

The voice asked, more commanding this time, but not in an overly intimidating way.

Ludwig gasped when he finally put the pieces of the puzzle together. He slipped out of his tunic and landed, hard, on the ground. He cried out and rubbed his back.

"i-is that you?" he asked, looking at the dragon from his spot on the ground. His voice shaking ever so slightly. He would not show his fear to the dragon, the creature that could end his life at any second. He would not give the beast that pleasure.

Ludwig saw the lips of the dragon twist up in a smile or a smirk, he couldn't tell the difference, it was a dragon after all. How do you tell the emotions in a dragon? He grabbed his tunic when it fell from the dragon's mouth, slipping it back on.

**Yes, it's the awesome me of course! Now, answer my question. What did you see?**

Ludwig looked down at the ground, grabbing a handful of grass and pulling it out. He let it fall threw his fingers and get carried by the wind before whispering, "Meaningless death."

Ludwig looked up quickly when the dragon took a step forward, touching its snout to his forehead. It snorted, seeming satisfied with that answer. Ludwig froze in terror despite this approval, because the dragon was so very close to him then. Close to his face. In his bubble. A killing strike could come before Ludwig even saw it.

**Correct. You're a smart little one.**

The dragon let out a breath of air in a way that Ludwig thought might have been a sigh, before stiffening. Ludwig froze when he saw another dragon approach. This one was a chocolate brown with glowing emeralds for eyes. It snarled at the white dragon and the white dragon swung its massive head around and snapped its jaws at the other.

**Antonio, back the fuck off! Don't touch him!**

The chocolate dragon gave out a deafening roar and Ludwig took this as his chance. He darted around the two fighting dragons and ran back to the middle of town, where he'd seen his father last.

He stood there, utterly alone. The fire had spread to every house by that point. Burning. Fire. Everywhere. Ludwig tried to shake this from his head, coughing on the soot in the air. There was a nearby yellow dragon tearing apart a house, darting its head inside. Ludwig didn't want to think about what it was doing or who it was that was probably as good as dead. He had to find his father.

He took a step forward and fell sprawling to the ground. A hand had grabbed his ankle. He looked down and saw a bloody face looking at him. It was a man he barely knew, but recognized nonetheless. The familiar man opened his mouth to talk, but only managed to cough out blood. Eyes dimed before the grip on Ludwig's ankle fell away.

He managed to get away and scrambled to his feet, shaking. His hair was splayed all over his face. It was covered in the man's blood that was pooling on the ground. He took steps back, watching the man's eyes. They had nothing in them. Held no spark. Held no life. He bumped into a wall, not knowing what was going on.

Only then did the actual severity of the situation sink in. "Please, no. Please no," he said quietly, looking down at his bloody hands. The little boy was shutting down. He sunk down to the ground and pulled up his knees. He was shaking violently. "Please, no, _bitte. bitte_" he said again.

He heard familiar calls for help from people he couldn't save and it shattered him. He had no idea what to do. Everything shattered. He could barely think. All he saw and all he could see was the blood, the fire, the death. So much. There was so much. How many people would never wake up? Would he ever see Lovino's scowling face? Would he never push the younger twin away when he became to affectionate again? Would he ever see his father? Would he even find him?

"No, f-father," he said quietly and used that thought to drag himself to his feet. He took shaky steps forward, mind filled only with thoughts of his father and how he needed to find him.

Before he knew it he was in front of his own house. The door was closed tight and the roof was mostly gone, the house burning. The house his father had built with his own hands. The house that should have been his one day.

He finally got the door open and walked inside. His voice was frozen. He couldn't call out or anything. He walked threw his home, seeing the horrible destruction in his one safe place. It was something useless that was broken now. He sank to his knees, seeing someone on the floor. He saw long blond hair splayed over the floor. The one whose body this hair belonged to had their blue eyes closed. His mind wouldn't place who it was. He couldn't. It couldn't be. No. No. NIEN!

He jerked to his feet, turning and running just as he heard a loud sound and looked up, burning ceiling beams falling around him. The structure must have weakened to much by the fire. One of the beams grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him down. He hit his head hard on the floor, a wide gash in his arm, the wood having split him open. He heard the screaming and he didn't even realize it was his own.

This was the end, floated into his mind. Not even a tenth summer and this was it? He didn't understand this world or the people in it. He didn't understand any of it. He never had. He only ever understood the forge. The forge was simple. You feed it and you could get a hot fire. Melt down anything into the shape you desired. Hit it with a hammer.

The white dragon wormed its way into his thoughts and he let out a cry to that one, sure it was futile at this point. But there was no one else. In desperation he called out, not even forming words anymore. Just a formless cry of pure pain and lost hope.

He cried with much more strength then he had left in his body. His vision was going dark around the corners and spots danced before his eyes. He looked down and grabbed the pale lifeless hand of his father and smiled before his icy eyes closed. He hoped it would be the last time. He had accepted his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ludwig's eyes slowly opened and he was looking up at a canopy of trees. He tilted his head, realizing he was laying on the ground. He ran his fingers through the grass under his face before turning his head to look around. He slowly rolled over onto his stomach and a sharp cry fell from his lips when he rolled onto his bad arm.

Immediately he grabbed for it, feeling a bandage of some sort under his fingers. He looked at the cloth and winced lightly, seeing the cloth stained red with blood. Not too much that it needed changing right away but enough to scare the boy.

His heart beating fast, he kept calm but, he clumsily started to unwrap it. He had to see the extent of the damage or he would never be able to calm down.  
"I wouldn't do that, kid. The bleeding only just stopped."

Ludwig's head shot up, his fingers not leaving the bandage in spite of what the person had said.

The voice had come from a man who was standing at the opposite side of the clearing then Ludwig was. He had shockingly white hair, as one who is very old, but his face was quite young. He couldn't have seen too many summer's past manhood. He appeared to be of normal build, some muscles under his shirt apparent but not more so then most people. He was wearing a slightly charred brown tunic and black leggings. Very plain and cheap attire. The most shocking thing about this man though was his eyes. They were a deep crimson that pulled a memory of someone else from Ludwig's mind.

Said person wasn't really a person though and this confused the boy. His head tilted to the side as he took all this information in and tried to sort out the relevant parts as his arm throbbed painfully. He only noticed then that the other had a bandage identical to his own, also red with blood. He clenched his fingers over his own and winced in pain, hissing quietly.

The man sighed lightly and Ludwig frowned. "How bad is it?" he asked, referring to his arm.

The man shrugged. "You'll live, I know that. As for the rest, healing and whatever, that is up to your body."

Ludwig didn't like this answer. He frowned and looked back down at his arm and sighed. He let his hand drop then and left it alone. He looked around, curious as most children were.

This place looked familiar. He knew they weren't too far from Western Path. They were barely 3 leagues away. He loved playing in these woods. So naturally he knew them well.

The village…

His eyes shot open from his contemplation and stumbled to his feet. "The Village!" he yelled, running a few feet and seeing black spots in his vision. He cried out and toppled to the ground. He growled at himself and looking so god damn pathetic. The white haired man seemed amused and chuckled. This only served to infuriate the boy more and he glared up at the white haired man.  
"My village was burned to the ground, I have to help them!" he growled out a heavy glare on his face. The white haired man stopped laughing and sighed then. He started walking towards where the other had fallen. He sat down in the grass next to Ludwig and pulled the boy into his lap. Ludwig couldn't help but stare at the other's crimson eyes. How the hell were eyes that color comforting? As soon as he noticed this he looked away. He couldn't seem to shake that comfort he got from looking into them. He saw the same humor even in them as the dragon. No way… he must have some kind of fever or something. Dragons were dragons and humans were humans.

He felt his own forehead before pulling the other man's hand up to feel his. He closed his eyes. He felt fine. The man and his head felt the same. The man didn't feel cold to him. He must not have a fever.

The white haired man chewed his lip and looked away from Ludwig. He didn't seem able to hold the other's gaze as he searched for something to say. Ludwig's glare was faltering and tears where squeezing out from his eyes. He rubbed fiercely at his face.

"Kid, your village… there is no one there." he said, trying to explain in a way that the other could understand.

"What do you mean?!" Ludwig demanded. He dropped the man's hand and shoved his way out of the others lap, feeling beyond stupid when he tried to walk away and just ended up falling again. He bit back a cry and laid there, facing away from the other.

"No one is alive," Ludwig froze, his skin prickling. No. The tears falling new and fresh. He could feel the truth in these words but still, he turned and crawled back to the other, trying to look intimidating. He just came across as a very scared pathetic child in need of much pity.

"You're lying!"

"I'm not. The… the dragons. They burned the town 'till there was no more. If anyone survived, they are long gone by now. There's no town anymore, kid. Just burned remains."

Ludwig realized something then, anger momentarily forgotten. Long gone, that implied that it'd been some time since the attack. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked quietly.

"two days" the man replied, looking over at the boy sprawled in the grass.

Ludwig's breath hitched and he hid his face, lying down completely in the grass. "I have failed everyone." He whispered.

Gil frowned and punched the kid in the good shoulder. "No, none of that. No fucking self pity. It damages the memory of them!"

Ludwig looked up at him, seeing slightly angry red eyes. "Yeah?" he asked. He remembered things like that being said at funerals.

"Kid, honor their memories and there sacrifices. You are alive. I will take care of you." He smiled lightly, it turned into a bit of a smirk but that didn't seem intentional. It just seemed like something his face did. Headless of anything else.

Ludwig frowned. "Why?" he asked, not understanding and needing to know why before he decided whether or not to go with this strange man. All he had was the other's word after all.

The man blinked. "Why what?"

"Why are you going to take care of me? Who are you?"

Gil ran his fingers threw his white hair and sighed. "My name is Gilbert Bloodgaze. We've met before…"

"Are you the dragon?"

Gilbert's eyes widened and he laughed, his smirk coming back to his face. He ruffled Ludwig's hair, "Wow, I was right. You're sharp as fuck, kid."

Ludwig took this as a yes. This man was the dragon…

"But that means that you helped destroy my village. You said the dragons did it," his voice was very level. He was trying to sort out facts at the moment. He had time to be angry later.

Ludwig watched as the others face fell and he sighed, looking away from the accusatory eyes of the boy. "I never wanted to do any of that. In fact I refused and stayed away."

"But you didn't help us."

"Kid! You have no idea-"

"I just had my whole family, my whole life ripped away. You were either helping us or helping them," Ludwig stated emotionless.

Gils looked down, ashamed. "I saved you"

Ludwig let out a bitter laugh, one a boy of his age should never use or have need to use. "Well thanks. I would rather have died there in my father's arms and be with him right now."

Gil's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you ever say that. Ever!" he roared like the dragon he truly was.

Ludwig just shook his head. It was the truth he was speaking.

"Don't you ever fucking wish for death! You're too young for that! I saved you! Why can't you just be happy?!"

"I'm all alone in this world. I have so much to be happy about." He looked down, resigned. The sarcasm in his words felt sour in his mouth. It wasn't exactly in his character to say such things and thinking about this sent a stab threw his heart.. He once again began thinking of the twins that would never again celebrate another birthday.

"You self centered little fuck! I lost my family at a young age to! Does that give me a right to guilt trip the one who fucking saved me? No! What you do now is you live on for your loved ones! You make your life the best it can be! You live on for your loved ones! You show them a good life and you make the most of everything you got! You fucking keep this little fucking act of yours up and I swear to the gods you will regret it, child!" he spat.

Ludwig looked up at him and blinked. Quite a speech. He sighed lightly. "Fine then, is that your sole reason for saving me? To put you're conscious at rest and to repay the one who saved you?"

"You arrogant little… ugh! Fine, fucking fine! Go back to that village and fucking die! See if I fucking care!" he growled out. He stood then and groaned, wincing in pain. Ludwig could hear ripping sounds, like flesh being torn. Gilbert leaned forward as a pair of pure white, leathery wings sprouted from his back, gleaming in the limited sunlight flitting threw the branches and he flexed them. He spread them wide and was gone. Ludwig sat alone in the clearing.

His eyes swam in tears as he finally let himself truly break down. A man never cries. He may be a boy, but he still stuck to that. He hated how weak his was at this moment. He was glad that Gilbert couldn't see him like this, that no one saw him like this. Sobs raked threw his small body and he curled up into a ball. "Father, Feli, Lovi," he cried out and wished death would come. Prayed for it, not wanting to go on anymore. Not wanting to be all alone in this world. "Gilbert," he whispered quietly.

Ludwig did regret chasing the man off, he just couldn't… he couldn't accept that sort of thing. He couldn't become a burden. Whether or not he was able to survive on his own was irrelevant. He would not burden the man.

He slowly uncurled, all his tears spent. He stood up, gasping in pain at the movement but he had to get home. Back to whatever was left of home. He grabbed his wrapped arm and looked up at the sky, looking at the spot where Gilbert had vanished. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the sky. "I just… I can't. I can't burden you in that way. I can't go with you. Thank you though. I will try to live on." He smiled lightly.

He took his fist hesitant step forward and heard a loud sigh from overhead.

"Pride like that will get you killed."

Ludwig looked up and saw Gilbert then. He was perched in the tree, eating an apple. He tossed a second one down to Ludwig. "You must be hungry, eat," he said. It wasn't a question.

Ludwig froze upon hearing the voice and when he figured out what was going on he groaned. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know why you chased me away. You're not a burden. You might be a brat, but not a burden," he said seriously, kicking his leg slowly from the place that he was perched.

Ludwig voice seized up. He wasn't a burden? That he knew was a lie. He looked down and Gilbert groaned. "Again you're going to try and chase me off? Well I'll tell you this now, it's pointless. I'll just come back again. I'm pretty annoying that way." He smirked wide, a triumphant look in his crimson eyes that Ludwig could see even from this far away.

"N-no" he hiccupped and rubbed his face and nose. He said and finally accepted the others help in his mind. Whether or not he understood the reasoning behind it, whether or not he believed himself to be a burden, he could tell if the other came back he must actually care. He wanted Ludwig to live.

He reached out and grabbed the apple, taking a bite out of the sweet fruit as Gil jumped down from the tree, hugging the small boy close. He looked around and groaned. "You're really keeping us here quite a long time. We'll leave tomorrow, got it?" he asked and Ludwig nodded, eating more of the apple. The first bite had caused his hunger to surface and now he was famished. What he wouldn't do for some meat and bread right now.

"Thank you."

"Oh, by the way. What's your name kid?"

Ludwig groaned and put a hand over his face. Just what sort of idiot had he gotten himself involved with?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ludwig groaned and snuggled deep into his pillow instead of opening his eyes when he woke up. He was comfortable and he wanted to stay that way. He felt a slight throb in his left arm but pushed that away as he had tried to better position himself. The sun was shining in just a way that it was not allowing him to drift back off.

He snuggled into the soft feeling fabric under his head. He had a strange feeling though. In the back of his head something was wrong with this situation. Something that eluded him and his sleep clogged brain couldn't put things together , until…

He bolted up right. He was laying on something that had been steadily rising and falling. He smoothed back his hair, disappointed briefly when it didn't stay that way as he tried to figure out what was going on and where he was.

He looked around the clearing as the memories came back. He groaned and bit his lip, thinking about running but, he rubbed his eyes. He couldn't do that or maybe he just didn't want to. He was a young boy after all. Only 8 summers had gone by in his lifetime and he knew he couldn't take care of himself on his own. He remembered thinking about it and remembered the relief when Gilbert had returned. This fact, of course, he would never admit to. He sighed and shook the white haired man awake that he'd been sleeping on top of. He had fallen off that man in his panic and he hadn't woken up yet? Some great predator these dragons were or maybe it was just Gilbert. He greatly considered the second option. That sounded the most likely.

Ludwig saw one of Gilbert's vivid red eyes crack open and the man whined. He slowly sat up, crossing his legs and stretched his arms over his head before leaning back on his arms and stretching out his legs. He yawned wide, Ludwig saw then the man had fangs. His canine teeth were longer and sharper on both the top and bottom. The two teeth that surrounded them were also pointed but not as blatantly noticeable as his canines. They honestly were fangs. No other word for it. The man had fangs.

Gil laid back in the grass then, arms crossed under his head serving as a pillow. There was a lazy smirk on his face.

"Kid, how are you feeling?" he asked with amusement in his sleepy voice.

Ludwig frowned, small brows furrowing. He rubbed at his arm and was surprised to see that after Gilbert had changed the bandage before he'd slept, it hadn't bleed and stained the white fabric. He pulled at it curiously before Gilbert took his hand. He looked up quick, surprised he hadn't even heard the man move from his position in the grass to his current one. The man was on his hands and knees in front of Ludwig, holding his wrist.

Gilbert's eyes were deep and several emotions flitted threw them. Ludwig groaned and shoved the other off of him. He took the darned cloth off and looked at his arm.

The wound that was there from getting pinned, he remembered how deep it had been only three days ago, now was little more than a cut. The way it had bleed, but was just gone. It looked over a month old at the very least. It shouldn't have healed this fast.

His wide icy blue eyes turned to Gilbert then, not understanding. He also had a feeling this man would have something to do with it. His earlier behavior was a giveaway.

Gilbert sighed and ran his hand over his face. He pinched the bridge of his nose before asking, "I guess you want to know, huh? You won't just trust me on this one?"

Ludwig shook his head. He was a very stubborn child and he could tell that Gilbert had already realized this as well.

Gilbert groaned loudly and looked down at his own wrapped arm. He proceeded to untie his and show the boy an identically cut. It looked like it'd also had over a month to heal. "I gave you some of my blood and took some of yours. I knew with my blood in you that you wouldn't die, but I also needed the blood of a human to take on human form," he almost said this sheepishly but a smirk slid onto his face as he watched the blond boy, waiting for a reply.

Ludwig's eyes darkened but he didn't seem able to summon the strength to be angry and just let it out with a sigh. He looked back at his arm and traced his fingers over the mark.

"What other side effects will there be?" he asked, straight to the point.

Gil let out a relived sigh at how easily that had been but laughed nervously at the question. He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, you see. Funny thing. I actually don't know."

Ludwig's left eye twitched. "You're hopeless. So then one day I might sprout wings and it shouldn't come as a surprise?"

Gil chewed his lip and looked away, uncertain. "I don't think that'd happen. Maybe some similar characteristics as me, but nothing more than that," again he laughed nervously.

"But you have no idea do you?"

"Nope."

Ludwig groaned and put his head in his hands. Even at his young age he seemed much more mature then this man who claimed to want to take care of him. He hand a feeling it would end up being the other way around. He would end up taking care of this man… or dragon… whatever he was.

Gil stood up then, he appeared to be sniffing the air and Ludwig shivered suddenly. The wind shifted and was now blowing from the northeast. It dropped a few degrees and Gil scooped up the child.

Ludwig looked up at the man. He was surprised to see such a determined look on his face. "Storm. Bad one. We need to find some place better protected from the elements." He said quickly, looking around. He appeared to be trying to decide which way to go.

Then he was off, running through the forest with Ludwig in his arms. Ludwig didn't like this position. He felt weak and helpless, but with how fast the other was running, there would have been no way he could have kept up. So he merely let himself be held in frustrated silence.

They flew through the trees, Gilbert's fang slipped over his bottom lip as he snarled lightly. He was starting to get tired from keeping up this pace, Ludwig could tell. The man kept scanning the forest for anything and after what seemed like maybe an hour at most he stopped. He set Ludwig down and sniffed the air again. His eyes flashed and he pulled the boy with him and out of the trees to another clearing, but this one was different. He led Ludwig to a small lake with a rocky area to the far side. There was a dark spot there, shaded from view and that was where Gilbert started to walk towards.

They walked around the outside of the lake. This was much farther then Ludwig had ever been so he didn't know what this lake was called. He didn't even know there was one anywhere close to the village, but then again they weren't really all that close to the village anymore where they?

Once they got to the other side the wind picked up again and Ludwig struggled to stay on his feet. Gilbert grabbed the boy's hand to steady him and pulled them both inside a small cave. The man had to stoop as they entered, but Ludwig had no such trouble.

He sighed in relief from being out of the wind and then they heard the rain start. Gil looked towards the mouth of the cave and then back to its depths.

He sniffed yet again and nodded. "The last residences of this cave are long gone. Only thing we might find is some coons at the far end, but that opens up as well. This is a tunnel of sorts."

Ludwig nodded, taking in this information. He turned to watch the rain and smiled lightly before his stomach growled. He looked over at gilbert. "You didn't think to bring the food we had did you?" he asked.

Gilbert blinked before laughing. "Oh sorry, with as awesome as I am, I seem to have forgotten."

Ludwig glared but sighed in the end and just leaned against the cave wall. There would be no dry kindling anywhere around here, so no fire… maybe there was a few sticks here and there towards the other side. "Gilbert, please tell me you can start a fire."

Gilbert snorted and laughed. "I'm a dragon, kid. Of course I can."

"Then get some wood"

Gilbert pouted at the command and stood up; looking around the floor of the cave, bringing some good sized logs over. Ludwig felt them, making sure they were dry and nodded.

Gilbert smirked and puffed out his cheeks. His eyes shone with an orange glow before he blew the compressed air out. An orange warm light entered the room and soon the logs were crackling with warm flames. Gil's smirk widened. He was obviously proud of himself.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if that'd work out," he said, smoke rising from his nostrils. Ludwig shook his head again. What was he going to do with this man?

He watched the fire for a bit, sitting across from the man. He sighed, thinking about everyone he'd lost. He'd cried all his tears. He doubted he could cry anymore if he tried. He felt far to numb.

His eyes flicked up to the man that had saved him and he watched the other. Noting the way he moved. The lazy movements. He also was gangly and didn't seem to understand how to keep his balance. He watched the way the other leaned into the fire and the way he set his tunic on fire when he got too close to the flames. Ludwig stifled a chuckle with his hand as the man freaked out and pulled off his shirt, stomping the fire out.

"You really are hopeless aren't you?" Ludwig asked and the other smirked wide, fangs showing. "What are you talking about, kid? I'm fucking awesome and you know it."

Ludwig let himself chuckle then and his stomach growled again. "I'm hungry." He said to nothing in particular. He didn't really know what to do about it and just looked back at the half naked idiot that was taking care of him.

"Mmhm?" Gilbert asked, pulling his tunic back on and smiling at the boy. "Well, I'm a pretty good hunter. Let me see if I can't catch us some food, ja?"

Ludwig nodded at this and scooted closer to the fire. He felt more comfortable now that he was warm. He felt like curling up next to the fire and sleeping, even if he had only just woken up. That was… what 3 hours ago? He yawned and laid his head down. "Yeah, sounds good. Wake me when you come back. Be safe."

Gilbert watched the child as a slow smile crossed his face. He got up and left the cave and the little boy to sleep. He wanted to try and get the other to call him brother next. He'd tackle that latter though. He let out his hissing laugh and ran into the forest, not paying the rain any mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The smell of cooking meat was sufficient to wake a hungry blond child. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, his mouth watering at the smell. Rabbit. The smell had to be rabbit.

He saw Gilbert with two rabbits on a spit. He was slowly turning them to get them both fully cooked. The way the flames licked the meat was enticing. Juices dripped from the meat and sizzled when they hit the flames. Ludwig's stomach growled loudly.

Ludwig crawled forward a bit until he was right next to Gilbert. Of course the man had already realized the boy was awake. He looked over at the drooling boy with a large smirk and took this as the time to ask. "How's it smell, West?"

Ludwig blinked. West? Was that a nickname?

"West?" he questioned out loud.

Gilbert smirked and nodded at the boy. "You're from Western Path, so I thought it was fitting and cute!"

Ludwig blinked at this strange man. "Cute? A boy is not cute. That's what girls are." He pouted then, showing a small glimpse of his true age. His stern outward self falling away with the pout. He was a young child after all. He had to show it sooner or later. Gilbert of course thought this was beyond adorable. He'd have to tease the boy more like this. Maybe he could get more cute emotions out of him.

Gil smirked and reached over, pinching his cheek. "So cute~!"

Ludwig swatted his hand away, his cheeks now taking on a light pinkish tint in his embarrassment.

"Awwwwwww! You're blushing, West!"

Ludwig looked up with a dark glare. He started regaining his composure and took a deep breath closing his eyes. He counted backwards. He had to get himself back to normal. Ignore the idiocy coming from the other's mouth.

"You may call me what you wish."

Then it was Gil's turn to pout and he crossed his arms, looking younger than the actual nine year old had looked. His bottom lip sticking out and Ludwig was the one to smirk this time. "Put that lip back in or a fly's gonna land on it!" he laughed, sounding very much like a giggle. More so then he would have liked to admit. Ludwig leaned back against the cave wall. He felt happy and comfortable now and he smiled at the white haired man.

Gilbert was still pouting, but a smirk was pulling his lips out of it and he started poking Ludwig's cheek. "You still blushed, cute little West!"

Ludwig resisted the urge to pout again and shrugged, his cheeks tinting pink once again and he looked away. He decided to change the conversation. It might be a good idea to steer it away from this subject. He didn't want his blushing or childish side to become an object of scrutiny by the man. It embarrassed him.

"So, what is your plan after this?" he asked

Gil blinked and tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Ludwig's face blanked. Really? Did this man really not have this planned out at all? Not even where they were going? They needed food and a house for the god's sake! He put his head in his hands and groaned. "You really didn't think this through at all did you?" he asked.

Gil smirked and laughed. "Well I knew it would all work out! I always come up with awesome ideas!"  
Ludwig just shook his head in disbelief. How can one person be so stupid? He obviously hadn't even thought about it after picking him up. He didn't know what he was going to do with this man. What was he supposed to do? Well, first step, they needed to come up with a plan and this is where he decided to start. It seemed a good a place as any.

"Okay, well, we need to figure this out then. I know if you follow the main rode from the village you will reach the ocean. There should be towns along that." His brows furrowed as he though. He was too young to be a blacksmith. Not even close to finishing his apprenticeship. He couldn't provide much money for the two of them so that would be all up to the other. This thought wasn't very reassuring in the least. Maybe Ludwig could get some extra money doing odd things around whatever town they found.

"You'll need to find work. I don't know what kind of work, but you'll have to find some. If it's along the ocean, more than likely you can work on the docks or get taken on as a sailor or something of that sort. There should be plenty of jobs like that in the larger towns at least. Also a large town would be easier to blend into."

Gilbert was nodding and leaning forward, taking in what the other was saying. "Wow, West, you really know this kinda stuff don't you?"

Ludwig groaned. "No, you're just hopeless." he sighed out, shaking his head. How could Gilbert be this freaking dense? How was this possible? He was a dragon! A freaking dragon!

"Okay, so then we should follow the road at first light?"

Ludwig blinked. It had just been morning right?

He turned and looked out of the cave to see it pitch black. He could still hear the rain and occasional thunder. He groaned. How long had he been asleep this time? Gosh darn it all! They were losing so much time… then again it didn't really matter too much at the moment. They didn't even have a place to stay yet. That meant a lot of sleeping outside or at an inn… maybe they could pay a bit of rent and stay at a stable or something. Something that would be overlooked that people wouldn't mind renting out. There was also that thing about his apprenticeship. He had to continue with that. Luckily his father had been well known in the trade and dropping his name should be enough to get back into that position. That also meant that most of his time would be taken up learning that trade. Oh gods, this was going to take some time. He also wouldn't get paid for any of it. He'd really need to rely on the money Gilbert could bring in.

He nodded though at Gilbert. "Yes, first light. You're not carrying me this time though." He added at the end. He didn't like that helpless feeling.

Gil laughed and nodded. "Sure thing, West! Whatever you want!"

Ludwig smirked lightly and looked at the rabbits. "If it's whatever I want, then how about one of those?" he asked pointing.

Gil followed his finger and laughed. "Clever," he said and pulled the spit off the fire and slid it down the stick. He held it in his hand for a second. He threw it up lightly and frowned. "It's awful hot, kid. You should wait a bit."

Ludwig groaned and his stomach growled loudly. "Fine," he muttered and crossed his arms, sitting back, ready to start this terrible wait.

Gil pulled his own rabbit off then and bit right into his. Ludwig gapped before glaring hard. "Hey! You said it was hot!"

Gil blinked and looked over at the kid. He smirked and winked. "I'm a dragon. I like it hot!"

Ludwig pouted then, turning back into his child self. He looked away and refused to make eye contact as the white haired male practically swallowed his rabbit while he waited patiently for his to cool. Yes patiently. He was defiantly being patient.

Okay! Patient long enough!

He grabbed the rabbit and took a bite, crying out and spitting his food out into his hand. He dropped his rabbit into his lap and whimpered. He fanned his tongue with his hand and heard hysterical laughing. Gilbert was laughing at him.

Ludwig growled at him and just looked down at his food. He stuffed the bitten off bit back in his mouth and ate it. His tongue hurt. He'd burned it.

"I told you it was hot, West. Why'd you do that?"

"Because I was hungry!" he said loudly and waited yet again for the food to cool. His stomach wasn't happy with him, but his tongue thanked him. He groaned.

Gil smirked and waked the boy on the back of the head. "Dumb fuck," he said and laughed more, once again.  
Ludwig felt the heat of the food threw his leggings and sighed. He picked up the rabbit, taking a much smaller bite. He hissed a bit at how hot it was, but proceeded to eat it anyway, slowly. He was careful and he didn't end up burning himself too bad by the time he had finished the food.

Gil was still smirking; the blond boy was blushing in embarrassment. This amused him as was apparent by the gleam in his eye. He was enjoying the shit out of this and Ludwig knew it.

"Would you stop staring?" Ludwig grumbled around the food in his mouth.

"Nah, I like staring."

Ludwig groaned and his cheeks got darker. Gods damn it all.

When he finally finished his food, he turned his attention to the cave mouth, ignoring the smirking male to his right. He decided instead to watch the lightning play across the sky. His cheeks regained his normal color and he calmed down. He smiled lightly and looked back at Gil. Gil, of course, was still watching him and this made the color return to the young boy's cheeks.

He leaned back onto Gil then, into his lap. The contact was awkward at first, but the man was comfortable. He snuggled up and resumed his watching of the skies.

Slowly the man started running his fingers through the other's hair. He petted Ludwig's hair and smiled softly. The boy couldn't help the content smile on his own face as his eyes drifted shut.

"You're still hopeless," he said quietly.

His mouth was paining him a bit and his legs were feeling like they were wound to tight. He tried stretching out more, but the feeling wouldn't vanish. Eventually he was able to tone it out. He yawned again, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't want to sleep anymore." He mumbled.

Gilbert chuckled and Ludwig could feel it deep in the man's chest. He looked up at the older male and sighed. "If you're tired, your body obviously needs the sleep, silly West."

Ludwig groaned a bit and snuggled deeper into the other. He sighed and noticed he had a loose tooth. He frowned and sat back up; he put his hand in his mouth, wiggling it. He laughed, again it sounded like a giggle. The need for sleep that had been clouding his thoughts temporarily faded into the background.

Darn the thing was lose. He didn't remember it being this loose before. He ran his fingers along it and realized it was his canine. He didn't think much about it, but Gilbert saw this. His brows gathered and he asked, "Loose tooth?"

Ludwig nodded and smirked up at him. "Father used to talk about this thing called a tooth fairy. If I was good, this fairy would leave money in my room. Father always gathered it before I woke up and kept it with him. He said he'd give it all to me when I was older."

The boy smiled at this memory before sighing. He'd lost so much in that fire. He didn't think he could truly hate the dragons though. Not after meeting Gilbert. They must have had a reason for doing what they had… but still. They had taken his father from him and the twins. He didn't know what to feel about all of this. Exhaustion was his main feeling. Just thinking about his situation and its complexity left him wanting to go back to sleep, even if he was sure he'd slept enough already.

Gilbert was also thinking deeply. "Open your mouth." He said expressionless.

Ludwig did as he was told and Gilberts hand darted in, yanking the tooth clean out with one fluid motion. Ludwig's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that and he cried out in pain. His mouth filled up with the blood as his hands flew to cradle his abused jaw.

"Gods damn it!" he yelled, holding his jaw and glaring at the older male, who shook his finger at Ludwig.

"You shouldn't use such vile language."

This earned a dark glare from the child. "Hypocrite. You curse all the time."

"I'm an adult. You are a child…" with this he trailed off, looking out of the cave. His face was unreadable and serious. Ludwig was confused and looked at the man's hand. He took his tooth from him and looked at it. It was just a normal small tooth, but Ludwig always thought they looked cool. If he didn't need to give them to the tooth fairy, he would probably string them on a necklace. That would look so cool.

Gilbert was thinking about all the implications and was trying not to worry. He remembered what he'd been told when he was still a hatchling. He remembered how a drop of dragon blood would save a human's life. He was never told how to give it to them though so he had dripped his cut onto the boys arm and then into his mouth. Ludwig's eyes had shot open and his mouth latched onto Gilberts arm, sucking.

He shivered slightly at that memory. He was glad the boy didn't remember that. That had been really strange and he couldn't figure out what had happened. He was never told about this happening. He knew the reason the war started. Humans wanted the blood of the dragons, but he would have never guessed even children would want the blood.

He wondered if this was a conscious thing or if it was instinctual. He didn't know and he didn't understand. Maybe there was something alluring in the blood of a dragon. If that was the case, why did the dragons react so horribly to the humans killing them for their blood? We do the same so we can take on their shape.

Again he came back to the thought that it was all just meaningless death. This fucking war was pointless. The humans weren't the monsters the dragons thought they were.

He looked down at the boy in his lap and hugged the boy close. At least Ludwig wasn't like that. Ludwig was a sweet scared little boy. He could be quite rough, but he always was adorable in his own way. Gilbert loved this child and knew he would do anything for him. Even if they had only just met. Who could let a child die though if it was within their power to save them?

He set his worries aside and sighed loudly. Ludwig turned around and sat on his knees between Gilbert's legs. He placed his hand on the dragon's cheek and smiled.

"Hey, idiot. Stop worrying so much. You'll make yourself go grey."

Gilbert smirked widely when he realized Ludwig's words. He laughed loudly and said, "I think you're a little late, West."

Ludwig smiled and laughed at this, and Gilbert hugged the child close. Ludwig was an amazing child. He would protect Ludwig with everything he had.

**Okay, I know I haven't talked in any of these. I find it kinda annoying at times to read, but I wanted to say, I really love this story. I have a bit of a plot for it. It's coming to me in pieces. It will probably be finished. It will be Germancest. Germanyxprussia. No shota though. I don't like shota. I don't write shota. *coughexceptspamanocough* You'll have to wait a bit for any sort of smutt. Sorry about that. **

**Also! Please review. I've gotten like 5 so far and it's a little discouraging. So please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A dragon woke the next day to insistent poking to his cheek. He moaned at first and tried to roll away, swatting at the offending finger. He muttered something about five more minutes and covered his cheek. This only caused his nose to be poked at instead.

He growled lightly and sat up, stretching his arms above his head, fingers interlaced before opening his eyes. "Okay, who the hell decided to wake me up?' he groaned and his eyes fell on a Ludwig holding his jaw. He was shaking and the determination that was always in his icy blue eyes was replaced with fear.

He shook his head a bit to clear it of the sleep fog and realized that, yes, Ludwig was indead more afraid then Gilbert had seen him, even when the roof caved in on him. Or maybe this was a different kind of fear? That was more resignation but desperation. Anyway, he quickly pulled the boy towards him, his being woken up so rudely was entirely forgotten.

He stroked Ludwig's head as he noticed the tears forming in his eyes and staining his cheeks. He felt the trembles pouring out of the boy and his worry grew.

He pulled the boy's bangs up and felt his forehead. He winced a bit at how warm the boy was. He was burning up.

He groaned a bit and looked up at the ceiling of the cave, tunnel, thing, pleading with it to give him the ability to help Ludwig. He hadn't even asked him what was wrong and everything had happened so fast. Ludwig was biting his tongue. He was afraid to talk. He felt like to voice what was going on, or, as he corrected himself, what he _thought_ was going on would only make it real. He just sat there whimpering as sweat started to bead on his forehead. He felt like his blood was beginning to boil as well, that was the least of his problems at the moment though. He had a very large, very noticeable problem at this moment. He just wished Gilbert would find it on his own and take care of it. Tell him it was going to be okay. Tell him that he had nothing to worry about. This was just a freak accident.

"West, tell me where it hurts," was whispered softly into his ear.

The boy whimpered before looking over his shoulder, back at the older male. He patted his cheek and hoped the other would figure it out.

Of course he did not.

Hopeless, stupid, freaking, dragon. His head slumped and his shaking picked up. He hid his eyes behind his bangs and when he opened his mouth to speak; his hand was covering his mouth so that the other couldn't see his it.

Gil felt like this was strange behavior, but was listing to the kid right now and pushed these thoughts aside. He could focus when it was honestly needed… sometimes. Right now Ludwig needed him. He just wished the boy would tell him what was happening. He couldn't help if he didn't know the problem.

"G-gilbert, I-i… my… hurts and changed and…"

He trailed off and wrapped his arm that had just been covering his mouth around his middle, while the other held his cheek. Slowly it slipped away and joined its partner and the boy slumped over, crying and shaking.

Gilbert was blinking in confusion. He whined in the back of his throat and turned the boy around on his lap, nuzzling the apparently hurt cheek. He placed a kiss on it and smiled, trying to reassure the boy.

That's when he saw it. He saw something sharp and white poke out from under Ludwig's top lip. He just stared for a second before he forced the boy's lips apart to look at his teeth. He didn't do this with much preamble and the scared shaking child cried out and tried to pull away.

"D-don't look!" Ludwig screeched and tried to pull away. Gil wrapped his free hand around the child's waist and held him firmly.

He was looking at the spot that he had pulled the baby tooth from last night. The mature tooth had grown in overnight but… it wasn't exactly what was to be expected. Ludwig had a long curved fang sprouting from his gums. Gilbert gasped and released the boy, his hands balled into fists as he looked down. This was his fault. It had to be.

Ludwig was looked away. He was ashamed at himself and didn't really understand why. "Th-that's not all. Two more teeth are loose." He whispered.

Oh gods, what should he do. What was the appropriate way to respond to this?

He laughed nervously. "I-it's probably nothing to worry about, West."

The boy looked up, red hot anger in his eyes. "Nothing to worry about?! What is wrong with you?! I know you're hopeless, but could you please be serious for once in your gods forsaken life!"

In his anger he had risen to his feet, shouting down at the dragon. His hands tingled and the normally calm boy wanted to punch the dragon. He couldn't freaking stand this. The stupidity that was coming out of Gilbert's mouth. Why had he even tried to talk to Gilbert? He snorted lightly and glared at the ground. Ludwig didn't know what to do. Everything was so screwed up. This couldn't really be happening. He touched his new 'tooth' before he snapped into action and he turned on heel, running out into the forest. He didn't know or care where he was going. He was scared, angry, hurt. He just wanted Gilbert to be serious for his sake.

Gil sat there and blinked before sliding his palm down his face. He felt inside his mouth briefly, feeling his fangs. Oh gods, was this his fault? Of course it was! Little human boys don't just sprout fangs overnight out of habit! Gods, Gilbert, your such a fucking idiot!

He got to his feet, having to stoop in his tunnel before he walked out. He closed his eyes, not worried about the boy getting away from him. He walked over to the water and looked at his reflection on the surface. All he saw was the human body he still didn't know. He touched his face and looked at his eyes. Would Ludwig come to resemble this form? Is that what happened to the humans who drank the blood of a dragon? How much further would this go? He had said that two more were loose? Was one fang not enough for the gods?

He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. Ludwig had run southeast. He could smell it on the wind that was gusting lazily. He winced, smelling the pain and fear that merged with the boy's normal smell of metal, fire, and earth.

Ludwig stopped by a tree to rest and put his hand inside his mouth, fingers touching the new fang. He felt the tip, drawing blood on the tip of his finger. He groaned deep and low, closing his eyes and leaning against the tree.

He started to pant lightly. His body had been steadily rising in temperature. He didn't know what to do or why it was happening. He felt weird sounds bubbling in his throat. He began to pant as his breath was swept away by whatever was heating his body.

He placed his hand on his forehead, a sheen of seat adorned it and he whimpered. He whipped it off quickly, as if taking away the evidence of his blood boiling would stop it from doing so.

No such luck. He just sat there, temperature still rising.

He looked up when he heard a twig snap in a telltale way that meant someone was approaching. He didn't want to see the stupid dragon right now. He held his breath, hoping the other wouldn't find him. He closed his eyes, wishing he was invisible.

He groaned deeply when he felt a hand in his hair.

"Go away." he groaned out.

A different voice answered his request, "Por que? Is that really a greeting? You raised by humans or something?"

His eyes shot open and he looked up at the man. This wasn't gilbert. This man had tanned skin, darker even then the twins and there grandfather. His hair was a chocolate brown and it curled as it grew down his back. It was tied back with a ribbon. His eyes were a brilliant emerald green. His clothes were plain, but the make and quality spoke about their actual cost.

Ludwig's mouth fell open and he whined a bit. The man chuckled. "Really, hatchling, it is okay. It is scary, though, the first change."

Ludwig's eyes glazed over. He thought about these words carefully. Hatchling… hadn't Gilbert called him that? Those eyes too… they were overly familiar.

He had asked him if he'd been raised by humans…

"I-i…" his voice failed him and the man laughed, deeply. His smile widened, not unpleasantly so. He looked genuinely happy and warm. As if that was just his nature. He pulled his hand back from the other's hair and walked around to stand in front of him. He placed his hands on his hips and bent over to meet the kid's eyes. His head tilted, his hair falling over his shoulder.

The man seemed to be taking him in. He looked slightly confused and his brow furrowed. "you are so young. What herd allows their hatchlings out so far away from everyone else?"

Ludwig didn't get a chance to answer though as the man suddenly stood once more, sniffing the air. A smile blossomed on his face. He laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Gilbert, you can come out! I know your there~" he seemed to genuinely be in good humor. No mockery at all present in his voice. Ludwig was still shaking by the tree, too afraid to speak, things clicking into place.

Gilbert emerged from the trees, a deep glare on his face at the appearance of his friend. He crossed his arms and leaned back against a tree. He looked at ease, but he was still on alert. He was ready to attack if he needed to. He would protect Ludwig at any cost.

"Antonio, what are you doing here?" he asked flatly.

Antonio frowned and puffed out his cheeks in a pout. "Not even a hola? I just get a demand like that?"

He whined when he got no response other than a deeper glare from the white haired man. He sighed and scratched his head.

"I was told to come and find you. The elder is wondering where you ran off to."

Gil growled lowly. "Forever his pet aren't you, Antonio?"

Antonio frowned and looked hurt. "That is mean Gil. I came here to warn you as well. He is getting awful fed up with you. I think you should stop…" he laughed then and looked at Gil. "Well, I can't really tell you to stop being yourself can i?"

A faint smile tugged on Gil's cheeks then. He knew Antonio would never lie to him. If the herd had gotten wind of Ludwig, Antonio would have told him straight off and given him a chance to run. An actual smile spread across his face.

He pushed off from the tree and hugged his longtime friend. "It's good to see you, Antonio."

"Now that's a proper greeting." He smiled and laughed hugging back. He pulled back though to look curiously at Ludwig.

Gil followed his gaze and froze. Okay. This was tricky. He frowned though when he saw the child panting and grabbing at his chest, tearing at his clothes with nails that looked a lot longer than they should be. He detached himself from Antonio and walked over to the boy.

He winced when Ludwig looked up at him, showing him every last ounce of pain in his system. It pulled at Gilbert's heart. He had to help the kid, but he didn't know how.

He blinked and looked back at Antonio. The other was older than him, knew more about medicine and such. He apprenticed as the healer of their herd. He wasn't skilled at it. He was skilled at very few things, but he had the ability. He was also a very close friend of Gilbert's. Maybe he could trust him with this information… maybe he'd just have to kill him afterwards.

Antonio walked over and looked down at the boy. He winced. "I think this hatchling isn't done changing."

Gilbert blinked at him, waiting for him to continue and explain what he meant.

Antonio felt the eyes on him and looked back at Gil. He blushed and said, "Oh si si, you don't know all the terminology. Anyways, like after you get your first blood. It looks like he is trying to take on human shape, or trying to keep it up, but the traits are trying to emerge anyway and turn him back to his normal form."

Gilbert blinked at him, more confused and concerned for his little West. He needed help. He couldn't think this over much more. He needed help. He needed Antonio's help.

"Toni, this is Ludwig…" he started, sitting down next to the boy and pulling him into his arms. He ran his free hand threw his hair and lowered his head; he set his chin on Ludwig's head and continued. "I saved him from Western Path, remember, he was the one you wanted to take that I had my sights on. What started our fight that day…"

Antonio's eyes narrowed and he nodded, yes, this was the same boy. But his smell… he didn't smell human…

"Gilbert Bloodgaze, what did you do?" he asked quietly, sitting down next to his oldest friend.

Gil bit his lip hard, one of his fangs puncturing from his lip. "He was hurt bad and remember when we were told when we were hatchlings ourselves? The blood of a dragon…"

Antonio's eyes went from narrowed to widened in a split second. "No." he whispered, "you did not."

Gil hid his face behind his bangs, much like how Ludwig had done a bit ago. The boy in his arms cried out, nails finally tearing off his shirt, his blood was molten in his veins. He scrambled away from Gil. He crawled out of Gil's arms and made strangled half hissing sounds. The pain was unbearable. His eyes were dark.

Antonio knew what was happening. He knew how to hold it back. It wouldn't hold forever. It wouldn't even hold for a whole moon cycle. Maybe a week. Maybe less.

He touched Ludwig's damp forehead and looked over at Gilbert, eyes serious. "I can hold it back for a bit, but he needs to change. His body is trying to mature and at a rate that will seem exponential until it is finished. It will speed up out of control. I can make it happen in small bursts for him instead of all at once, but that is the extent of what I can do."

Gilbert nodded fast, crawling over to his best friend and Ludwig. His face lined with concern and so very fragile. It looked like he would crumble at the smallest amount pressure. He kept his eyes on Ludwig's dark ones. He knew that the boy couldn't see him. He could tell the pain was blocking everything else out.

Antonio closed his eyes and started to mumble quietly. He slowly rose in volume, commanding the opposing forces within the child to slow themselves. He tried to reason with the blood that was trying to take over the small body. The foreign blood was almost completely dominate at this point. It was fusing with the other blood and taking over his body. It just kept multiplying and spreading.

He convinced the blood to take it slow. Less strain on the body that way. The last thing that it wanted was to hurt the child to which it now belonged.

Ludwig screamed as his body heat quadrupled. His bones cracked as they seemed to twist. He felt his body elongate in the most horrifying way possible.

Watching it was nearly as bad, Gilbert covered his hand with his mouth and Antonio sighed and shook his head. "Too soon." He whispered. The blood didn't give up so easily. It might do it in little bursts but it was going to get its release right now or as much of one as it could get. This would be the first in a serious of changes this poor child would have to endure. He really hopped the kid had been dying. This was a horrible fate to have to endure. The pain would be so intense, but there were upsides to it as well. He hoped the child lived long enough to see them.

**Review. Please do so. Also, did anyone see that coming? Nope! It's cause I'm a genius. Oh yeah. Also, this is Prussia. I would have to invite the whole bad touch trio in eventually. You have Antonio early on. Let's see when Francis comes in shall we?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ludwig could think of nothing but the pain. The pain that burned threw his veins. It blocked out all his other senses, it blocked out his memory. It blocked out everything. It was an all-consuming flame that ran threw his veins. If he could have remembered what screaming was, he would have guessed that's what he was doing.

He spent several long minutes in this state, being looked upon by two dragons. One of which knew what was happening and the other that didn't was shaking. He trembled, knowing this was all his fault. Replaying everything threw his head, was it worth the pain the boy had to now go through? He thought about killing Ludwig then, because that had to be a far kinder fate then the one he had pressed upon the boy. The one that Antonio had been talking about.

His eyes widened though when he saw something. Ludwig's face was changing, his legs grew and he got taller. It was a sudden thing, not quite fluid. It was broken and twitchy looking and Gil could hear his bones creaking.

Antonio nodded, this was going right. He wasn't stuck in a in between state it appeared. If the first change went without flaw, the boy should be okay. Maybe this boy was one of the few that can withstand the blood of the dragons.

Antonio knew many things. He knew what actually started the war. He knew about the properties in dragon's blood that caused this phenomenon, but he wouldn't tell anyone that. It was more entertaining this way.

Ludwig started to feel the pain recede. He gasped, his eyes snapping open. He looked up at Gil and frowned. He gasped again, when the pain briefly came back before receding almost completely. It left him with aches and a horrible migraine, but he was able to function again.

He looked around and tried to sit up. He cried out in pain at the movement, but frowned more at his voice. It was… off.

Ludwig opened his mouth. "G-gilbert?" he asked, hearing a voice that was deeper than his own speak the words he had been trying to say. "G-gilbert?" he tried again, this time his voice cracked and went high again. It sounded almost like his voice now.

Gil was staring down at what used to be the small little 9 year old he had saved. This boy looked to be almost into manhood. About 14 at least. He bit his lip, tears in his eyes. He looked away from the boy and up at Antonio.

"There's no way to fix this is there?" he asked, heart sinking.

Ludwig frowned deeply. Why was Gilbert not meeting his eyes and what was up with his voice? He looked down at himself and tilted his head confused. His hand touched his throat but when he saw his hand he stopped it in midair and looked at it. He turned it over and examined it. His frown got deeper as his eyebrows gathered in his confusion.

He looked back up at Gil and heard the tail end of what this other person was saying.

"…this will happen a few more times until he had matured to a level that will make the blood stable in his veins. Do not worry. They'll be progressively less painful."

Ludwig didn't understand what was going on and instead chose to examine his hands once more. He winced, placing his hands on the ground in order to push himself to his feet. He stumbled and leaned against a tree. He looked around, his center of gravity all off. His legs were longer too. He tried to stand without the tree as a brace and tumbled to his knees. He ran his hand threw his hair, again trying to get it to stay back, but it wouldn't.

He looked up at Gil once again and held his hand out. "I can't keep my balance, Gilbert, can I have a hand?"

Gilbert visibly winced at the sound of the deeper voice and this hurt Ludwig. He looked away and Ludwig dropped his hand. His chest hurt at that rejection. He didn't know what was going on, but wouldn't, couldn't Gilbert help him?

Ludwig stood up on his own and Gilbert just watched. Antonio shoved him towards the boy with a low growl and a glare. He nodded towards the boy as his eyes narrowed further.

Gilbert stumbled towards the taller boy. He was almost a man now. That sweet little boy was gone forever. Gilbert bit his lip and grabbed Ludwig's arm, helping him up. Ludwig now stood at just under Gil's own height. This kid was going to get tall. Seriously.

Ludwig pulled his arm away and glared at Gilbert. The earlier wordless rejection still hurt. Gil didn't understand.

"What happened?" Ludwig asked monotone. No emotion in his voice or on his face.

Gil winced and looked back at Antonio. He didn't know what to do; he wanted to comfort the other. Tell him it was going to be okay, but at the same time. He didn't know this almost man. He knew a child. A small young child he had saved. This… this wasn't that child. Everything about this was fucking with his head so much. He didn't want to think anymore.

Gilbert swallowed and hugged Ludwig tightly and ran his hand threw the boy's hair. He wouldn't think about the one he had lost. This was Ludwig. His age and form didn't matter. This was still West. "West, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know."

Ludwig let himself be held this way, a blush forming on his cheeks. He looked up at the now much shorter man. Only just this morning he had to look up so much to see the man's crimson eyes, now they were much lower. "Gilbert?" he asked again.

"You got older." Gilbert decided to say plainly, but Ludwig was even more confused by this. He also noticed something weird. A strange warmth was spreading threw him from the man's touch. He didn't like it so he pushed the man off of him.

"What do you mean?" he asked sternly with his alien voice.

Gil took Ludwig's hand and held his own up against it. He placed his palm against Ludwig's showing that their hands were the same size.

"My blood did something strange. I-it aged you." Gil said.

Ludwig blinked, looking at their hands. His pulse picked up and pulled his hand away. He looked over himself, seeing his stretched leggings and his too short tunic. He frowned deeply.

"That is a problem." He muttered trying to pull his shirt down. It wouldn't stay down and it ended up looking shorter on him. It came to halfway up his chest, showing his navel and his chest that was surprisingly toned. He looked at his arms and flexed them, seeing muscles. Not much but they were there. He nodded, this might be okay. He could work now. He felt something wet on his cheek and touched it, pulling his hand away and looking at it. Was he… crying?

His vision blurred with tears and he stumbled back against the tree. He didn't know what to say or how to feel anymore. I'm older. Father wouldn't recognize me. If Feliciano is alive, he wouldn't either.

The tears kept coming and his new voice hitched in his throat. He wrapped his arms around himself when he was suddenly pulled into Gil's lap. He looked up at the man who was still a little taller than him. His blue eyes uncertain.

"Hey, you, you're not alone okay? West, god damn it! Don't worry. You have the a-awesome me right?" he voice cracked a bit due to his uncertainty in that fact. What? Him questioning his awesomeness? There must be something very wrong with him.

Ludwig snuggled into his arms like a child would. He felt that warmth with his pulse picking up once again, but ignored it. Maybe it was normal. How would he know? He let himself cry quietly. He was scared. Gil had his chin resting on Ludwig's head. "Shush, it's okay. I promise. It'll all be okay"

Ludwig's grip on him tightened before he pushed away, whipping his eyes. He cleared his throat and tried to recover himself.

"W-well if I'm older, I should act it. I'm fine." He said, nodding. It didn't even cross his mind to blame Gilbert. Even if it did, it wouldn't have changed anything. It would have been a very fleeting thought.

Antonio walked up to them then. He patted Gilberts shoulder then. "There are creatures around that can sense power surges such as the one that Ludwig just had. Better get moving. Vamos amigos."

Gilbert nodded and rose to his feet. "Are you going to come with?"

Antonio chuckled at this and gestured vaguely with his hand. "I'll be around. But for now I need to inform the herd that I couldn't find Gilbert Bloodgaze. I would suggest taking another name." Just like that he turned and melted into the woods. Ludwig was staring. "Who was he?"

"An old friend of mine." Gilbert replied with a smile. He looked down and ruffled the new taller boy's hair. To which he received a pout.

**Okay so this was short. Most of mine seem to be that way. Anyway, hummmmm. What to say here. Maybe I should say nothing and leave it at that. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ludwig finally made it out from the forest and grumbled. "Gilbert, over here. I found it," he said in that weird deep voice that he wasn't used to in the least. It wasn't his voice. It couldn't have been, but it comes out of his mouth so, he couldn't really deny the fact that it was him.

Ludwig sighed as Gilbert finally made it to the road. He groaned and bent forward, hands on his knees. "Fuuuuuuck, why did that take so long!"

"Because you got lost," Ludwig stated flatly.

Gil pouted and glared; he stood back up, crossed his arms and looked away. "I am too awesome to get lost. I was only a little… turned around."

"Which means lost"

"No it doesn't!"

Ludwig took his turn at groaning. He was stuck with such a child. He was the younger one here. Or was he? Was he even 8 anymore? Did it still count? What was he now then?

He looked over his body and his brows furrowed at the thought. He definitely wasn't a child. A child didn't have this physique, didn't stand this tall, and didn't speak with this low of a voice. He was still shorter then Gilbert, so he didn't think he was done growing yet. He thought he looked a little younger than a man. He still had growing to do. He winced at that thought.

The pain… Gilbert had told him that it would happen again. He had a feeling it wasn't only going to be once more either. He shivered slightly and Gilbert flicked his eyes up. The clueless man noticing.

He jogged over and set his hand on the blonde's shoulder. Ludwig jerked at the touch, eyes darkening as he turned to glare at Gilbert. His face relaxed and he sighed when he noticed it was only Gilbert. He was being jumpy. He didn't even know why he had expected anyone other then Gilbert.

Gilbert bit his lip. "Is something wrong, West?"

"Nein."

Gilbert knew there was something. He knew that the kid was hurting. There was no way he could just accept what had happened to him. Was he scared? Was he hurt? Betrayed? Angry? Was he angry at Gilbert? Was that why he wouldn't talk to him? Wouldn't trust him enough to tell him what was going on with him?

"Just fucking tell me!" he yelled, shoving Ludwig. The other stumbled forward and turned back with a dark glare.

"Tell you what?! There's nothing to tell!"

Gilbert growled lightly, his hackles rising. "You confirmed something wrong with yelling back." He said icily.

Ludwig's face blanked for a second. "Why is it, the one time I want you to be unobservant and not think too much about things, you stop being hopeless and actually think?!"

Yes, Ludwig was angry. Yes, he blamed Gilbert. Yes, he wished he could have just died back in that village with his father. He had a few days to think and as a child, he trusted Gilbert to take care of him since he couldn't on his own. He was older now. He didn't need Gilbert.

Didn't… need… Gilbert… why did those words feel wrong? Why did it hurt to even think them? Why was Ludwig suddenly thrust with sadness. A feeling of abandonment. Loneliness. What if Gilbert figured that out too? What if he left?

This was an entirely different tune then just seconds earlier. Even if it was Gilberts fault, he didn't want to be on his own. He wanted to stay with Gilbert. He wanted to protect that man and have that man protect him.

He didn't understand any of this and when he finally looked at Gilbert, his eyes were filled with turmoil. He didn't know what to say or do. He hoped Gil would understand.

Of course, he didn't.

"What the fuck, West?! Do I not fucking matter at all to you anymore?! You can't even fucking trust me enough to share what's going on with you?! I know some fucked up shit happened. I know it's my fault, but I can't help you if I don't know what's going on with you. I can't fucking do anything. Don't fucking do this, West. You can't do this-"

He was cut off when Ludwig grabbed the sleeve of Gilbert's tunic. He hid his face, looking down as he tugged on the material. His bangs covered his face. Something was gleaming on his cheek. Slowly it dripped to the ground.

"Gilbert… I-I'm scared" he whispered.

Gilbert stood there, dumbstruck. Did West really just…

Gilbert pulled him into a tight hug. He placed his chin on the boy's head and sighed lightly. He didn't know what to do now. He had told the kid to open up to him, but now what was he supposed to do? How do you comfort someone in a situation like this? Hell, Gil couldn't comfort people in simple situations to save his life. Why would it be any different outside the herd?

"West, i-i… I'm sorry," he finally said and kissed the boys head. "Don't worry though, you big bruder is going to take care of everything."

This earned his a soft horse chuckle. It sounded a bit forced, but it was a step up at least.

Gilbert pulled on his smirk and pushed the boy away and took his shoulders. He looked down and showed him the smirk.

Ludwig shook lightly. He shrugged. "What, now you're my big bruder?"

This caused another small chuckle to escape Gilbert's mouth. The albino took this as a good sign.

"Well of course! I am the awesome Gilbert! Plus Antonio said I'd need to change my last name. I was thinking about coming up with a story to explain why we are traveling just in case someone unawesome asks. Then we won't need to scramble for an answer."

Ludwig blinked. "That's actually a good idea. Wow Gilbert"

Ludwig started thinking about this, but Gilbert smiled proudly. "I think I'll take your last name. It sounds cool. What do you think, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Pretty epic, ja?"

Ludwig smiled lightly and shook his head. "You're hopeless, but yes, I think that would work nicely. Now, what if we are traveling to Haven's peak to visit the blacksmith? We need to get something very specific that is only available over there. The Blacksmith there is Berwald Oxenstonia. I've met him before. He's a good guy. We could stay with him…"

Ludwig frowned deeply then though. Berwald wouldn't recognize him like this. He doesn't approve of the dragons or magic, he didn't think. What if he turns them away or even worse, turns them in. The last thing they needed was a hunter chasing after them. Ludwig had met a few of them when they blew threw his town. He'd seen there cold eyes, there cruel tempers.

Yes, they didn't need that. God damn it all. Why was this so damn complicated?! When did his life turn into this?! Oh yeah, when I met a certain dragon.

He sighed and looked over at Gilbert. "Sound good?" he asked.

Gilbert nodded enthusiastically and smirked wide. "This could really work out nicely."

Ludwig winced lightly as a sharp pain swept through his mind. He touched his temple briefly. He chewed his lip before pushing it away when he didn't feel it again.

Gilbert, surprisingly enough also noticed this. He didn't say anything though, but he looked weary. He chewed his lip in an almost identical way. He shook his head and took Ludwig's hand. He blinked when he noticed their hands were the same size. Already? God damn. Anyway, he started pulling Ludwig down the street.

"Let's get going. We have a long way to go. How far is Haven's Peak anyway?" he asked curiously.

Ludwig frowned as he thought about this. "If we pass the river today, its only 3 days away," he said, "but I don't know where we are right now. We're still in the forest, but we will be untill we pass the river so I really can't make a solid estimate."

Gilbert nodded and pulled him on again. "Then we should get moving."

Ludwig nodded and let himself be lead.

**God damn it all to hell. This was incredibly short. Don't kill me. I didn't know what else to add. The next one is going to start at the river and nothing interesting is going to happen for a while. Just traveling. Oh, wait. Interesting stuff is gonna happen. *smirking* maybe I'll start on the actual Germancest now? What do you guys say? Review my loves! It makes me wanna post more!**


End file.
